


Lost and Found

by TenjounoTora



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: AU, Gen, Virgil and Penelope are siblings, Virgil and Scott brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenjounoTora/pseuds/TenjounoTora
Summary: No matter the universe, some people are meant to be family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I adopted a couple of kitties and named them Virgil and Penelope, so there just had to be an AU where they were siblings as well. Here is my take on that world.

The Creighton-Ward family was one of prestige, wealth, power, and prominence. Some part of the family were in the headlines on any day of the week, maybe not the front page—hopefully not the front page—but in the business or social sections more likely. 

They are involved in almost all of the charities that existed in one way or another. Sometimes they have a large part to play, sometimes they provide a large amount of funding, and sometimes they just bring awareness—and with the amount of people that watch what they do, that alone is a big help. 

However, there is one part of the family that is not as active in any of these endeavors. They had been at one time, but that had disappeared when Amelia Creighton-Ward died. She had been loved and very active in the world of charities, some of which were very personal to her since she herself had struggled with recurring health issues from childhood. 

Her fight had been long, but she had not been able to beat them leaving behind her husband and two children. 

Her husband—who had married into the Creighton-Ward family—was not active in any of the family’s interests. In fact, most of the family did not know what he did exactly. Only one person did, his wife’s aunt was in the same line of work—and how he had met Amelia in the first place. That aunt’s husband was the most powerful of the Creighton-Wards. So, when they announced that it didn’t matter, it didn’t matter. 

So, Hugh Creighton-Ward and his two children lived off of his income as well as a small fund created for them by the rest of the family so that they could maintain their lifestyle and lively hood. 

The family expected his children to continue working within the family’s business, and it was an unstated rule that if they didn’t their funding would be cut off. 

Hugh of course did not like this, but there was little he could do about it. His children had large parts of him and their mother in them, but often it was his contributions to their DNA that would put a test to the family’s rules.

"Penelope." Hugh strode into the parlor to find his daughter in the middle of tea with one of her cousins. 

Penelope was in mid sip and had to swallow her tea before answering him. "Yes, father?"

"Have you seen your brother? I’ve been to his studio and the music room but he’s in neither." 

"He’s in the garage, Uncle Hugh."

"The garage?" Hugh’s eyes widened at this information. "Why in the hell is he there?" 

"Crystal’s car was acting up on the way here, so Billings and Parker are looking at it in the garage. And you know how he is when it comes to mechanical things." Penelope smiled at her father and took another sip of her tea. 

"Unfortunately I do." Hugh pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I wish he was more like you, you know." 

"Do you?" Penelope smiled behind her cup and her cousin laughed a little. "I cause you just as much distress if I remember your wording the last time you talked with my school." 

Her father just gave her an exasperated look. "At least you put out the appearance of behaving. Your brother would look like a grease monkey if we weren’t always on his case." 

"Well, if I remember right, you were the one that would sit with him and show him how things worked. If anything I’d say this was your fault." 

Her cousin giggled from behind her cup. 

Hugh wiped his face with a hand before turning and leaving the room in defeat. He made his way out to the garage; The two chauffeurs stood next to his niece’s car, while his son was leaning into the car, elbow deep in grease and dirt. 

"Virgil! What in the world are you doing?" 

A mess of black hair popped up from under the hood and stared blankly at his father. "I’m helping them fix the car." 

"Why?" 

"Because it’s broke. I wouldn’t fix it if it weren’t." He chuckled and smiled at his father. 

"You know what I mean. You’re supposed to be getting ready to have dinner with your great-aunt and great-uncle. They’re going to help you decide what university you’ll go to once you finish your A-levels."

Virgil sighed and deflated a little. "Yes, father." 

"Now don’t act like I’m trying to torture you. You made this decision on your own, remember? Your uncle would be quite upset if you changed your mind now." Hugh guided his son back toward the house careful not to get any dirt on himself. 

"You think he’ll let me go to a school in the US?" 

"The US?! Why do you think he’d let you do that? We have some of the finest schools in the world here that he donates to regularly." 

"We don’t have The Denver School of Advanced Technology here, though." 

"The—Why would you want to go there?" 

"I thought it would be neat to study engineering." Virgil’s shrugged his shoulders a little. 

"Virgil—" Hugh frowned down at his son. 

Virgil took in a deep breath and straightened up, his gaze looking up into the sky. "Don’t worry, I’ll do what uncle says. But ya can’t help a guy dreaming a little can ya?" 

Hugh’s worried expression didn’t fade. "I would never dream of stopping you from doing that, and if you really don’t want to go to a school here—"

Virgil turned to look at his dad, his gaze steady. "Nah. I’m gonna to do what I need to. I don’t want all of Mother’s work to disappear just because I have some crazy fantasy in my head." 

"Very well, but maybe you should spend a bit less time talking to that Tracy boy. His speech patterns are rubbing off on you. Nah and ya—if your uncle heard you saying that—" Hugh patted his son’s shoulder and then quickly took his hand away at the feel of dirt. 

"It works for him." Virgil shrugged a little. Talking with Scott was one of the highlights of his day. It was nice to have someone his own age who was interested in more than cricket and money. 

"Well, he’s not going to dinner with Lord Creighton-Ward." Hugh pulled out his handkerchief and wiped at his hand. "How in the world did you get your back so dirty?" 

Virgil laughed a little as he watched his father try and wipe his hand clean. "I was under the car just before you walked in. Billings would have gotten in trouble if he had gone back with a dirty jacket so I volunteered." 

They made their way into the house and Hugh just rolled his eyes at his son. "Hurry up and get cleaned up before I send your sister after you." 

Hugh watched his son run up the stairs in fear of his sister coming to nit-pick his choices of clothing and glanced in at the two young ladies in the salon who were chatting and giggling. 

It was sometimes a shock when people found out they both came from the same blood, but once you got to know them, it was easy to tell. They were both caring like their mother was, Virgil was just much more open about it than Penelope. She’d rather be in the shadows, watching the joy and happiness, whereas Virgil wanted to be in the midst of it—not wanting the attention or the thanks, but loved being there to see the smiles and to celebrate with them. 

Still they were both a part of the Creighton-Ward family and there were expectations that went along with it. However Hugh sometimes wondered if it was wrong of him to push his children to follow their great-uncle’s wishes. They had their own aspirations—though like many things Penelope was quiet about most of hers. But Virgil was vocal about his and never apologized for them, but often waved them off for the betterment of the family. 

The problem was, Virgil thought it was what he had to do, that it was the right thing to do. And Hugh was just sitting on the sidelines and watching him do it. Hell he was helping him do it. 

He waited for his children to leave to visit their relatives before settling down in his office and ringing up an old friend. 

The phone rang for a bit, and then the sound only icon appeared. "Hello?" 

"Jeff, how are you doing?" 

"Ah, Hugh. Sorry I can’t be on video, working on some top secret stuff. I’m sure you can understand." He chuckled a bit. "I’m doing fine, busy as always. Just had a surprise visit from Scott. Seems to like the air force and everyone I talk to says he’s doing a bang up job." 

"That’s good to hear. I’m glad he’s enjoying it, though considering how much he reminds me of you, I’m not surprised." 

Jeff laughed at that. "Yes, he does remind me of myself a little. Though not as much as my youngest. I tell you, he is going to be something one day."

"Isn’t he still in primary school?" 

"Yes, but he’s already showing quite a bit of potential." There was a pause on the line as Jeff’s voice could be heard faintly. "Sorry about that. What about your eldest? He’s about to go off to collage isn’t he?" 

"Yes, he is." Hugh’s voice dropped a bit.

"Usually parents don’t sound so disappointed when asked that. Is he having trouble getting into one?" 

"Oh, no. He’ll get into the one that his uncle wants him in." 

"But that’s not what you want?" 

"I think he should be able to do what he wants to, but the family—" 

"And what does he want to do?" 

"Well, if you asked him he’d parrot his uncle, but today he mentioned some school in the US, in Denver, something about technology or something." 

"The Denver School of Technology? It’s one of the best in the world." 

"I have no doubt. He’s always been interested in how things worked. Mentioned that he’d like to study engineering, but waved it right off because we both know his uncle wouldn’t approve." 

"Hm, I see. What would happen if he did decide to go against the family?"

"I fear the family would downright disown him. No money, no title, I wouldn’t even be surprised if they forbade him from using the name as well." 

"I see. And how do I figure into all of this?" 

"I do hate to ask this of you. But it is good to have security nets in place as I’m sure you know." 

"I do. And I’m willing to help if that’s what you’re asking." 

"Just a bit of support. I could secretly send him some money, and I’m sure his sister would too, but he’d need some other kinds of support. The type a family would normally give him. He’s close to your son and gets along well with your other boys so I just thought—"

There was a small chuckle over the line. "He’d have a place at our table any day. And if he proves to be as competent an engineer as I have a feeling he’d be, a job as well."

"Why do you say that?" 

"He and Scott did help me with some maintenance on the planes last time you visited us in Kansas. He picked things up as quick as I could explain it."

Hugh laughed and shook his head. "I should have guessed. He just spent the afternoon fixing his cousin’s car. Well, if that’s settled I do have some business with you. You wanted to know about some of the other flight rockets in production out there. I was able to get quite a bit of information for you." 

"Ah, that’s wonderful. I’m sure Brains will be appreciative as well." 

"Well we could all use an organization like what you’re putting together, so I am more than willing to help out where I can. How’s it coming by the way?" 

"Oh just dandy. The ship is well underway, it’s going to be the fastest anyone’s ever seen." 

"Glad to hear that. Shall we go over the information or would you like to talk later?" 

"Now is fine. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you." 

"Oh, I’m sure you’d find a way." Hugh laughed as the conversation transitioned into technical talk. 

Hugh planed to talk to his son while he was home on break, but his plans did not play out that way. An emergency took him from his children early on in their break, with no chance to talk to either of them of their future.

——

Virgil sat in the back of the Roles Royce that had once been their mother’s car. It had been deemed FAB-zero by the engineer that had designed it—a prototype they had said. His sister primarily rode in it now when she was home, but Virgil felt a need to be close to his mother so he had decided on this car for the task at hand. His shoulders were tense and his hands linked together, his thumbs twirling around each other following the race his mind was caught in. 

"Master Virgil, it’s going to be a’right you know." Parker looked into the rearview mirror at the young man behind him. 

"Easy for you to say, Parker. You’re not the one about to go in and tell your sister that we’re now orphans." 

"Actually, I did have to do that. Only I was going into the women’s jail to tell me sister that our mum had died. She liked her liquor that woman. Of course having to deal with us as children I probably would 'ave too." 

"You’re not really helping, Parker." 

"I’m sorry, m’lord. Your sister 'as a good 'ead on her shoulders. I’m sure she’ll figure it out before you even get it past your lips." 

Virgil chuckled a bit at that. "You’re probably right, Parker. How much longer till we arrive?" 

"We’ll be at m’lady’s school in about ten minutes. I’ve already called a’ead and let them know you were coming. They should be expecting you." 

"Thank you Parker. I’m not sure what I’d do without you." 

"I hope we’ll never find out, sir." 

"Me too, Parker. Me too." 

The pink car made its way down the gravel drive of the girls finishing school and stopped in front of the main entrance. 

Virgil saw the headmistress and her assistant standing on the top step as they came to a stop. Parker jumped out and opened the door for him. The headmistress tightened her lips as he looked up to her. He sighed and looked down as he mounted the stairs. 

"Lord Creighton-Ward." She nodded her head in greeting. "I am sorry to hear what has happened." 

Virgil flinched a little at the title. That had been his father’s title, and now his with his father’s passing, but it was one he had never looked forward to having. "Where is Penelope?" 

"She is in study hall at the moment. I’ll have her called down shortly. Follow me and we’ll talk about what will be happening as far as legal matters." 

Virgil nodded and followed her into the building and to her office. This was not why he had come to the school, but he knew many preferred to deal with business matters before emotional ones, though Virgil found it difficult to do so himself. 

The headmistress sat down behind her desk her face never losing its composure. "Now we just need to know of any changes that will be happening to her account. I assume payments will still be coming from your family’s fund?" 

"Yes, ma’am. None of that should be changing." 

"Very well, and then who will be your legal guardian?" 

"Our great-aunt and great-uncle." 

"Ah, yes, Lord and Lady Creighton-Ward, your mother’s aunt and uncle. I know them well. I shall send them the proper paper work then." 

"Thank you."

"Now, how many days will Miss Penelope be missing?" 

"I don’t know. The information we’ve gotten has been quite vague. I don’t even know if there’s going to be a funeral or just a memorial service." 

"I see. I’ll put down a week. I’d really hate for her to miss more than that, but let us know if it is necessary." 

"Yes, ma’am." 

There really wasn’t much for Virgil to do in the office, and answered most of the headmistresses questions with the same answer, never quite meeting her eyes. Once all the questions had been answered Virgil was led to a conference room where he sat waiting. It seemed to take forever until he heard his sister’s voice in the hall. 

"Really Mrs. Bruster. I wish you would just tell me what this is all about. I have essays to write." 

The door opened and Virgil looked up at his sister’s surprised expression. He stood as she came toward him and he wrapped her up in a hug.

"Virgil!" She tried to look into his face, but found it difficult since he had buried it into her hair. His body was vibrating as his grip tightened. 

"Virgil, dear? What is wrong?" 

Virgil hung onto her for a moment longer before pulling away. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and motioned for her to sit down. She did and took his hand in hers. 

"Virgil, what is wrong. You’re starting to scare me." 

Virgil took a deep breath, held it for a moment and then looked at his sister. "It’s father." 

He could see her tighten her lips for a before taking in a breath and relaxing. "I see." 

"You see? What do you mean, you see?" 

"Father isn’t coming back is he? Do we even have a body? Or just the assurance of the government?" 

"What is wrong with you? You’re acting like he’s just missing another birthday!" Virgil pulled his hand from her’s. "Pen, Dad is dead. He went to India, something happened, and he’s not coming back!"

"I know." She was still calm her back straight, though her eyes were downcast. "I suppose I’ve just prepared myself for this eventuality." 

"He was doing an inspection of one of the government sponsored plantations! He wasn’t doing anything dangerous!" 

"He wasn’t in India—or well, I suppose he could have been, but he wasn’t doing that." 

"What are you talking about? You sound like everyone else I’ve talked to. Talking in circles about everything."

"Virgil, dear, settle down and I’ll explain." 

Virgil’s face was red in confusion and grief. None of this made sense, most of all his sister’s reaction. "What the hell is going on?" 

Penelope reached out and took her brother’s hand again, stroking it soothingly like their mother used to do. She looked back at the door to make sure they were alone and then leaned in a little. "Our father was a spy for the government." 

Virgil had opened his mouth to say something but the words faded away as what his sister had just said processed. "Pen, that’s crazy!" 

"Is it? His random business trips all over the world, yet he never said quite where he’d been. Always in his office working, yet there was never a stitch of paperwork on him. We never met his colleagues, or went to an office party or work charity event of any sort." 

"That’s—it’s crazy talk Pen. He’d never be involved with something like that." 

"He told me." 

"You’re lying." 

"I’m not." Her reply was sharp, she took a bit of offense to the claim, but shook it away. "When I first realized what he did for a living, I confronted him. He of course denied it, but I kept looking and paying attention. Eventually I confronted him again, it was just after Mother died. He was gone then, if you remember. Was unable to return for the funeral. You were rather mad at him." 

"I do, it was only a few years ago." 

"Well, when you were talking to him there was quite a bit of background noise and I paid attention. You stormed off, and we talked. I made the comment that Beirut was awfully far from Mumbai. He tried to wave it off as being in the airport, but airport noise is quite different from train station noise. He still denied it, but it wasn’t like he could just open up to me on the phone. When he finally came home I cornered him in his office and he finally spilled. Made me promise not to tell you though." 

Virgil was speechless. Could this be true? But why would Penelope lie to him about it? "Did—did Mom know?" 

"I don’t know. If she did, it wasn’t in detail I don’t think." Penelope sighed and squeezed her brother’s hand. "But she did trust him and loved him. That was enough I think, don’t you?" 

Virgil wasn’t sure at the moment. He was feeling quite young and naive and ashamed that his younger sister was being the more grown up between them. "Can we just go home. I—I need to think." 

"Of course. Let me go collect my things and I’ll meet you at the car." 

Virgil nodded a little more numb than he had been going into the school. They both stood and left the room, parting ways in the entrance hall. Virgil made his way back outside where Parker was waiting. He sat down in the back of the car and just stared at the trees in the distance. "Parker?" 

"Yes, m’lord?" 

"Did you know Dad was a spy?" Virgil glanced over at the man who was still standing outside the car awaiting Penelope. 

Parker’s expression did not change as he studied his charge. "I did. It is 'ow we met." 

Virgil sat up, his eyes going wide. "Was I the only one that didn’t know?" 

"Only myself and m’lady knew that I’m aware of." 

Virgil sighed and slumped again, his gaze going up to the door that just opened, his sister emerging. She made her way down the stairs and handed her bag to Parker before sliding into the seat next to him. 

"Please don’t think that I’m not upset." She leaned up against him a little, bumping her shoulder with his. 

"I know. You were the same way when mother died. I was mad at first, but one night I heard you crying in your room." He turned to face her and smiled a little. 

"I didn’t think anybody had heard that." She smiled back. "I suppose I get it from mother’s side of the family—not wanting to show weakness and all." 

Virgil wrapped his arm around his sister and pull her to him. "Well, I don’t care if you show it or not. I know you were closer to dad than I was." 

Penelope’s smile weakened a little, her eyes starting to shine with a bit of wetness. "I was, and I will miss him deeply." She leaned into him as the car pulled away from the school to take the two home. 

— 

"Ah, Virgil, please have a seat." Lord Creighton-Ward sat behind his large desk in his office, his computer showing a list of numbers that were constantly changing. "I just got a message from your collage supervisor. Said you’ve been attending some advanced math lectures and have even signed up for an engineering class next year. I’m afraid that is not acceptable." 

Virgil blinked. "My grades are good. I don’t see how taking one class is going to hurt." 

"If you have time for an—engineering class, then you have time for more beneficial extra curricular activities. Your collage has an excellent debate team, and the rowing team is quite good as well—" 

"A rowing team?" Virgil couldn’t help but interrupt his uncle. "You’d be fine with me joining the rowing team, but not taking an extra class?" 

"It is not polite to interrupt while someone is talking. And yes, I would. Rowing is a fine sport and well respected one as well." 

"I don’t want to join the rowing team, or the debate team. I want to study engineering." 

"As long as you’re part of this family, you will not study that low level subject." 

"Low level?" Virgil gapped at his uncle. "It’s the engineers that created the world we live in. Your computer, your car, everything you need to do your business is thanks to an engineer." 

"Yes, and I am grateful, but Creighton-Wards do not partake in such subjects." 

"I’ve done everything you’ve asked me to do. I take the classes you approve of, I’m only asking to take one class for fun, as a hobby." 

"And I said no. There has never been a Creighton-Ward that got their hands dirty, and there is not about to be one. Your options are debate or rowing." 

Virgil clenched his hands, his face turning red in frustration. "Then maybe I don’t want to be a Creighton-Ward anymore." It was said in almost a whisper, but loud enough that his uncle could hear it.

"Be careful what you say, boy. If you don’t follow my wishes, you will be on the street with nothing." 

"At least then I can finally do what I want." 

"And what of your sister?" 

"She has nothing to do with this. And don’t you even dare try to threaten me with her. I know Aunt Sylvia will protect her." 

His uncle grunted. "Fine, but she can’t protect you." 

"I don’t need protecting." Virgil stood from his chair, his jaw clenched. "I’m tired of playing your game. I hate my classes, I don’t want to do business, and if that means I’m disowned, so be it." 

Virgil turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, his uncle yelling warnings in his wake. 

—

"Pen, you busy?" 

Penelope looked up to find her brother poking his head into her room. "No, come in." She stood from her chair at her desk and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. 

"I think I just messed up big time." Virgil flopped down on the bed next to her, his face in his hands. "I just had a fight with Uncle. Told him I didn’t want to be in the family anymore." 

"Do you?" Penelope draped her arm over his shoulders and leaned down a little. 

"What? Of course! Of course I—" 

"Hmm?" Penelope squeezed his broad shoulders. "I have no doubt you want to be in our family, but the Creighton-Ward family? Do you really want to be one of the top business people in the world, controlling more money than you’ll know what to do with?" 

"No, absolutely not." 

"Then why are you?" 

"I—because of Mom and Dad—" 

"Really? They were counting on you to carry on the name? To continue the family legacy?" 

"I—" Virgil sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He thought back to his conversations with his parents. Racked his brain to find the evidence to back up his necessity to follow his uncle’s wishes. But there was nothing. 

His mother had only encouraged his art and music. Joked with him about becoming a professional and having concerts and art showings. Asking him to never give it up because of her brother. 

His father had supported him, encouraged him, but never did he push him in one direction or another. Did he roll his eyes at his interest in machines—a little, but he had also asked him many times what he wanted to do, and Virgil’s answer had always been what his uncle wanted him to do thinking that was the right answer. 

"They didn’t, did they. They wanted me to follow my dreams, not Uncle’s." 

"They did. Father even tried to get you to admit it, but you wouldn’t. Had it stuck in your head that this—" Penelope swung her hand at his current situation. "—was what you wanted." 

"But I can’t just leave—can I? What am I going to do? Where will I go?" 

"I think you already know." Penelope stood and walked over to her vanity and sat down. "You still talk to that Tracy brother don’t you? The eldest one that is." 

"Scott? Yeah, we just talked last week." 

"Then I think you should give him another call. I have a feeling he may just have a way to help you. You have your phone on you?"

Virgil pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at his sister and down at the phone. He did have Scott’s number memorized—his uncle kept track of all his acquaintances and he didn’t want to give the man any reason to forbid him his secret calls to his best friend. 

Virgil took a deep breath, and tapped in the numbers. 

The phone rang once, and then twice. One more time, and then Scott’s voice was on the other end. "Hello? This is Scott Tracy." 

"Scott, it’s Virgil." 

"Hey, Virg! Unusual for you to be calling so soon. Hold on a second, let me get somewhere that’s a little quieter." There was all kinds of machine noise in the background that made Virgil give his sister a questioning look. "Sorry about that. I’m visiting my dad and he’s gotten himself quite busy. So what’s up?" 

"Quite a bit actually. My career, life—pretty much everything." 

"Virg, what’s going on?" 

"I told my uncle that I didn’t want to be a part of the family anymore." 

"Well, it’s a bout time. How did he take it?" 

"Huh? Uh, well, I stormed out and it’s just been over an hour. But I imagine I’ll get completely cut off from the family. Penelope can help me for a little, but I need to figure out what to do. She’s the one that suggested I call you and—" 

"Hold on, actually let me call you back." The line went dead immediately and Virgil could only stare at the phone. 

"So?" 

"I don’t know. He just hung up." 

"Give him time, I’m sure I know what he’s doing." Penelope turned to the mirror and adjusted her hair a little. 

"Dad told you something didn’t he?" 

"Maybe." She had turned to her makeup to finish what she had been doing when Virgil had arrived. "Dad wanted to make sure you’d be taken care of whatever choice you made." 

"But I don’t want to be a bother to them." 

"Honey, you won’t be. Trust me." 

Virgil’s phone started ringing and he jumped a little before answering the call. "Hello?" 

"Virg, it’s me again. I just talked to my dad and he said you’re more than welcome to come stay with us. He’d even help you out with collage if you had a place you wanted to go. Even said your dad had mentioned Denver. I think that would be a great idea. You’ve always kinda danced around the idea of being an Engineer and I think you’d do great there—"

"Scott. I don’t want handouts—"

"It’s not Virgil. He’d give you a loan, that’s all. And if you come to live with us, you’d be expected to help out and stuff. And trust me, we’ll need all the help we can." 

"With what?" 

"Dad’s secret project. His initial plan didn’t work out like I told you earlier, but he’s got another idea that won’t be finished for a few years yet, but it’s going to be awesome. Can’t give out too many details, but if you come you’ll see for yourself." 

Virgil looked over at his sister who nodded at him. "Go." 

"Well, I guess why not? Don’t have much of a future if I stick around here." 

"Great! I can come and pick you up in a couple of days, help you get things packed up and settled over there and then we can head to the ranch. No one’s there at the moment, but once school’s over it’ll become a full house!" 

Virgil found himself wiping his eyes a bit. "I can’t wait." 

It had all happened so fast. Virgil hated the idea of leaving his life and family behind, but as they passed over the Atlantic he started to feel a weight lift from his shoulders. The responsibilities he had in England were being left there and an unknown future was now before him. 

The Tracy family ranch was spacious and quite empty—at least at the moment. Scott would stay with him for a week or so before he had to be back on base. Then Virgil would have all the time he needed to decide what he would do with his life. 

"Are these the only casual clothes you have?" Scott was helping him to unpack a little. "You only have one pair of jeans and a couple of polos?" 

Virgil couldn’t help but laugh. He had packed just a few of his clothes knowing most of them would not do on the Utah ranch. But still the clothes he had weren’t quite the norm for the area or the time of year. "You wouldn’t believe what it took for me to get those. My uncle basically bought my clothes for me after Dad died. There was no wiggle room for casual dress with him." 

Scott laughed. "Well, I know what the first thing we need to do is—get you some clothes, and some more art supplies. Can’t do much about Mom’s piano, though. Dad already took it to the island." 

"That’s alright, Scott. You’re doing so much for me already. And I’m fine with these." Virgil pulled out several sketch books, pencils, some watercolor, and pastels. "I’ll get some canvas and paints later, maybe once I’ve started school somewhere." 

"Speaking of—" Scott sat down on the bed and started to look through Virgil’s books. "Dad’s pulling some strings to get you a student visa and entrance into Denver School of Advanced Technology." 

"Scott—" 

"Nah, trust me, he has his own plans in mind. Of course if you don’t want to go—"

"No, I do." Virgil just sighed a little. "I’m just tired of being told what to do, when, and how. And I don’t want to be a bother to others either, but I just don’t know what to do." 

"Hey, you’re a good guy. We wouldn’t be friends if you weren’t." Scott punched him lightly on the arm. "You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. As long as you help out around here, you’re welcome to stay as long as you like." 

Virgil smiled a little. "I think first off, a nice long hike would be nice." 

"Well, before that you need some proper hiking gear. Those shoes of yours aren’t going to cut it out here." 

Virgil laughed a little as he looked down at the shiny pair of shoes in his hand"Then how about a quick trip to get some proper gear and clothes?" 

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	2. Found

Chapter 2: Found

Virgil was admitted into Denver School of Advanced Technology and proved to be adept at all his subjects. He talked to his sister weekly and Scott almost daily. He spent all his holiday’s with Scott’s family, fitting in quite naturally despite their different upbringings. Soon, even his accent started to fade as he adapted to his new life. 

The years passed quickly and soon it was time for Virgil to graduate. The only issue with this was Virgil's last name. His uncle had allowed him to keep it temporarily with the condition he’d find himself a new one by the time he graduated. However he had put that off until he couldn’t any longer. 

“It's not really that big of a deal. You just have to pick something." Scott slid the tablet with the name application back over to Virgil. They were sitting at the table in Virgil’s apartment looking over the requirements the school needed to process his application for graduation. 

“I feel like I'm stealing a name though." Virgil leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I grew up having my name forced on me, as part of my identity. I can’t just take a name willy nilly." 

Scott chuckled, even after four years of hearing Virgil use some of the words he’d picked up, there were some he still struggled with. "When do you have to choose it by?"

“It’ll take a month to process and then I need to have it in to the registrar a week before graduation." Virgil sighed. 

"Why don't you let me decide? "Scott had a sparkle in his eye that Virgil couldn't decide was good or bad.

"I don’t know—" 

"Don’t you trust me?" 

"Of course, I just—" 

"It’s settled then." Scott flashed him a smile as he took the tablet and forwarded all the forms to his own email. "I’ll take care of everything. You’ll find out your name when you accept your diploma." 

—

Virgil tried more than once to get Scott to tell him the name he had chosen, but his friend refused to say. Graduation day came and Virgil was more than just a little nervous. He trusted his friend, but the anxiety was still there that something would be wrong with the name Scott had chosen. 

The graduation was being held in the school’s auditorium. The graduates were in their robes on the orchestra level right in front of the stage while their friends and families would occupy whatever was left behind that. Any hope of a hint of what his name was vanished when they were informed that they would not be sitting in alphabetical order. They were instead seated in a first come basis with others who were receiving the same degree, so Virgil ended up being near the front of his section having arrived quite early. 

He waited patiently as the stands filled, and the rest of the graduates arrived. He watched closely for Scott and saw him and his family arrive with a special guest, his sister. He hadn’t been sure she was going to be able to come, but seeing her there with his friends lightened his heart and eased some of the anxiety. 

The room slowly filled and the roar of talk rose to a crescendo until the lights above flashed twice to signal the start of the event. 

Quickly the talking ceased and all eyes were on the stage as a half dozen people in black robes and colored sashes walked on. One of them stood and started speaking. It wasn’t anything special, the normal talk of the future and the promise of those around them. 

The only thing of surprise was the guest speaker, Dr. Hiram Hackenbacker. Virgil knew him better as Brains. Scott and his family talked a lot of the engineer and Virgil had met him a few times over the years. He was a genius and Virgil respected him a lot. 

Brains repeated a lot of what was already said, using his work with Tracy Industries as an example of the good that could be accomplished in the world. It was a good speech and he got a standing ovation when he was finished. 

It was finally time to hand out the diplomas and Virgil couldn’t help but stiffen. There were other types of degrees the school offered and it took a while to get to his—Mechanical Engineering. He had learned so much in the past four years, he was amazed that he had been able to do it sometimes, yet it had been all he could think about while he studied. 

They all stood and took their place in the isles. As their names were announced they would make their way to the stage and then sit back down from the back to the front. Slowly names were called and graduates around him left to get their document. 

They made it to the Ks and Ls and Virgil was getting antsy. They got to the Ms and Virgil found himself looking up into the dark audience in hopes of catching Scott’s eye. The Js came and went then the Rs and Ss. What name could Scott have picked for him. 

They were halfway through the Ts and not many were left standing. He was still looking into the dark auditorium when something caught his attention.

"Virgil Tracy." 

Virgil blinked and looked up at the stage. Everyone was looking at him—he was the only Virgil in the class so it couldn’t have been anyone else. Then the whoops started from the audience. 

Had Scott, did he—Virgil forced himself into motion and made his way up to the stage. He shook hands with the line of officials and accepted the leather bound folder handed to him and then back down to sit. All the while Scott and his family were making a scene from the dark. 

They settled down quickly as the next name was called. Virgil sat for the rest of the ceremony looking at the name on his degree. Virgil Tracy. Scott had given him his own family’s name. 

"You look a little stunned. I assume you’re the one that changed your own name. About time too, I wouldn’t want to keep your old name either in your situation." 

Virgil looked to the woman next to him. They had been in a lot of the same classes and had worked together more than once. "I didn’t choose it. Scott did." 

"As in Scott Tracy?" 

"Yeah." 

"If I didn’t know how good you were I’d be claiming some favoritism going on in that family." She leaned back in her chair and smiled at him. "I’d say they have something special planned for you, though that’s really not surprising." 

Virgil knew she was just one of the many graduates around him that had applied to Tracy Industries in hope of filling one of the fifty open positions Scott’s father had announced just a month earlier. Virgil too had applied, though he hadn’t told Scott about it. He didn’t want to be treated special just because he knew the family. That was part of the reason he had left England in the first place. 

Having privilege just handed to him from the day he was born, being expected to act a certain way because of a name. Those were things he hated, and had given up when he had left. He hoped Scott wasn’t expecting him to trade one form of privilege for another.

The ceremony came to a close and the graduates threw their hats up into the air. The lights in the auditorium were turned on and Virgil went on a hunt for Scott—he needed answers now. 

He found Scott and his family with Penelope outside under a tree. He made his way up to them, a smile spreading across his face as his sister came into view. 

"Pen! I didn’t think you’d be able to make it." He pulled his petite sister in a bone crushing hug. 

The small woman giggled and slapped him playfully on the shoulder when he finally let go. "You think Uncle would be able to keep me away from this? He would never admit it but I think he’s a tad impressed with what you’ve accomplished."   
Virgil rolled his eyes. "The day that man is impressed with anything other than his own reflection—" 

"Virgil, he is your uncle." 

"If I remember right, he disowned me. So he’s no uncle of mine." Virgil then turned to Scott. "Speaking of—why?" 

"Why not?" Scott smiled and clapped Virgil on the shoulder. "You needed a last name and we all agreed that Tracy sounded perfect." 

"But—" 

"Son, you’ve been a part of this family for the past four years as far as I’m concerned. When Scott asked me it seemed natural." Scott’s father smiled warmly at him from where he stood leaning against the tree, one hand around one of Scott’s brother’s shoulders.

Virgil couldn’t help the smile. They had all be so nice and welcoming to him since he had arrived in the US. "Thank you, it is truly an honor." He looked away from the older man for a moment, his worry jumping to the forefront of his mind. "I just hope—I mean, I don’t want to be treated special because of this. I—" 

"Well—" Scott’s father pushed himself from the tree and walked the short distance to where Virgil was standing. "I do have a special offer for you. It has nothing to do with the name or your standing in this family though. You did have the highest grade point average in your class after all." He reached out and touched the gold cords Virgil was wearing over his blue honors sash. "And it is your choice. If you wish to start from the bottom—because I can assure you HR was thoroughly impressed with your job application—then that’s fine, but I hope you’ll take my offer into consideration." 

"Your knew?" 

"Virgil, I go through every application with HR. I make sure I know who I’m hiring." He chuckled a little. "You of course know about my little side project." 

Virgil smiled a little in response. The rescue organization was talked about every time the family got together. The youngest—Alan—was always asking about it when he was home from school, always wanting to know when he would be old enough to help. 

"Well, I was hoping you’d want to join us. We could use another engineer on the island." 

"I-I’m not sure what I could do that Brains can’t." 

"I-I could always use a hand, and someone to b-bounce ideas off of." The engineer made his way up to the group, his own black gown slung over his arm. "I have s-seen your transcript and talked to some of your t-teachers. There’s no one b-better I’d want to work with." 

"So, I’d be your assistant?" Virgil frowned a little. A position like that was a dream come true, but was it really what he wanted?

"Not really." Jeff motioned everyone into a tighter circle so that the passing parents and graduates couldn’t overhear as much. "I need an engineer on the ground. During rescues. Brains just isn’t quite the physical type." Jeff chuckled a little as he patted his partner on the back. "You’d be in charge of heavy lifting and demolition as well as taking care of the pods—the machines that are going to help us with various rescues. You’ll need to read up on demolition a bit—I recommend some books by a man named Kip Harris. He’s quite well known and respected in the field—and a nice guy to boot."

"Y-you’ll also help with maintenance on the e-equipment as well as designing parts and upgrading them. Along with innovation. Being on the ground during rescues will bring a welcome perspective to things." 

"You’ll live on the island with us as well. Now that my obligation to the Air Force is done, we can spend more time hanging out. I already know where you can have your own studio for your painting, and Mom’s piano is needing played as well." 

"I—I don’t know what to say." Virgil was smiling stupidly at this point. It was more than a dream come true and something he had never expected. 

"Now remember, this is not something we’re doing because of your friendship with Scott or your place in this family—though I was hoping to keep this a family affair." Jeff smiled. "You’ve proven yourself tenfold during the past four years as someone who is capable and worthy of this offer." 

"I—"

"If you do not want to do it, that’s fine. You’ll start at Tracy Industries in a few weeks and choose the department you wish to be in—which is normal for someone with your qualifications. However, I don’t want you to answer just now. Take some time to think it over." 

Virgil nodded, still dazed at the opportunity he had been given. As if a cue had been given the word food was shouted and Scott’s two youngest brothers were chanting and dancing around the tree. 

Virgil couldn’t help but laugh and agree. All that anxiety he had been holding onto since that morning was finally starting to ease and his stomach reminded him that he had skipped breakfast. 

The group was taken to one of the best restaurants in town and the evening was filled with laughter, food, and family. All worries about the future forgotten for the the evening. 

—

Virgil’s apartment was getting ready to go under some major renovations so he agreed to end his lease early. As such, he was already packing things up just a week later—he had already arranged to go stay at the ranch till he decided what to do—and couldn’t help but think about the offers given to him. Should he go to Tracy Industries and start at the bottom? Or should he accept Jeff’s offer and move to the island and become part of International Rescue? 

"So—" Scott had dropped to help Virgil with his move. "—been thinking about Dad’s offer?" 

Virgil chuckled as he tossed his friend an empty box. "This should hold those four canvases leaning against the wall. Just be careful as you slide them between the dividers. And yeah, of course I have." 

"And?" 

"And what? I’m thinking." Virgil shrugged as he worked on wrapping up some of his small clay sculptures. "I know some of my friends think I’m crazy for not just accepting it right away, but—I don’t know—it just seems like such a huge leap. I never imagined your dad would offer something like that to me." 

"Trust me, it was all his idea. I agreed to it of course, but his idea." Scott laughed a little as he carefully slid the paintings into their designated spots. He stopped after he got the picture in and straightened up. "I hope you don’t feel like you’re being pressured, cause we’re all okay with whatever you decide. I mean Gordon decided against it and went to WASP." 

"Yeah, but your dad wasn’t the happiest when that happened." 

"But that wasn’t anything to do with the organization. Dad wanted him to go off to collage. He’s not a huge fan of WASP and all their secrets. Apparently the GDF is always at odds with them too. Gordon almost did it to spite him." Scott smiled a little at the thought of the family fish. "Dad honestly just wants people to succeed, and if he can help he’ll do it." 

"That definitely sounds like your dad all right." Virgil went back to his packing. "Honestly, I think I’m just a bit scared. Like this is going to be the rest of my life. With an office job there’s always the opportunity to work in different departments, or even a different company. With your dad’s job, I’d have that one position and that’s all." 

"But the position is extremely flexible. You’ll go on rescues, do maintenance, mechanical design—not to mention all the innovation you’d be able to be a part of. If you go work in an office you’ll just be one person in a long list of names that has touched something. Especially with your grades, the odds are you’ll get thrown behind a desk in a pre-managerial position. No getting your hands dirty doing that. Suit and tie everyday—" 

"Yeah, but then I’d have to deal with your ass everyday." Virgil crumpled up a piece of tissue paper and threw it at his friend. 

"Not to mention my brothers as well." 

"Well, considering that the annoying one is in WASP, I think I’d survive." 

"Ouch. Don’t let him hear you say that. He’ll consider it a challenge." 

They both laughed and continued with their work chatting about other things that were going on with their lives and the world around them. It was quickly getting late when Scott’s phone rant. 

"It’s Dad, wonder what he wants." Scott lifted the phone to his ear and answered it with a cheerful greeting, however his face quickly fell. 

Virgil set down the object in his hand and took the few steps to his friend. "Scott, you okay?" 

"Alright. I’m hading that way. I don’t care, I’m coming." Scott hung up the phone and turned to face Virgil. He took in a few deep breaths and swallowed something that was stuck in his throat. 

"Scott. You’re starting to scare me." 

"Gordon’s been in an accident. He was on duty on a boat of some sort and it flipped while going at full speed." 

"Shit, how is he?" 

"Don’t know. Dad’s on his way to the hospital up in Washington where they took him. I-I told him I was on my way." Scott seemed to snap out of it a little and looked around for something. "Where’s my phone. I need to get going." 

Virgil reached out and grabbed Scott’s phone from his hand. "You’re holding it and you’re not flying anywhere." 

"Virgil, my brother was just in an accident!" 

"Hey, I didn’t say you weren’t going. I’ll fly." 

"What?" 

"We’re just lucky I accepted those flying lessons you gave me cause you’re not in the right mind to be flying right now. I’ll do it and we’ll both see what’s going on." 

Scott didn’t get the chance to argue as Virgil grabbed his keys and wallet and was pulling his friend out the door. 

It took them a couple of hours to make it to the hospital and found Scott’s father in the waiting room. 

"Dad!" Scott rushed in and as soon as his father had stood he pulled him into a hug. "Have you heard anything?" 

"He’s in surgery right now." Jeff clung to Scott, his face buried in his eldest’s hair. "They’re pretty sure he’s going to make it, but—" 

"But what?" 

"They think he’s going to be paralyzed." The voice was small and Virgil had to take a second look to find the youngest in the corner almost hidden by a planted tree.

He strode over and sat down next to him. "At least he’ll be alive." 

"But he won’t be able to swim!" Alan burst out standing and walking to the far corner. 

"Virgil, you didn’t have to come." 

"Well, I wasn’t going to let Scott fly as distracted as he was." 

"That’s a good point. Thank you." 

"Where’s John?" 

"He went to pick up your grandmother. Should be here by morning, told him not to rush." 

Scott nodded and sat down. They all were just there as they waited on news and it wasn’t until a few hours later that the doctor came out and took Jeff into a consulting room. 

Virgil sat and twiddled his thumbs as Scott paced. Alan made his way back to the corner where he could hide and wouldn’t talk. Virgil watched the brothers as they waited and then when their father emerged to give them the detail. 

"He made it. They can’t say if he’ll have movement in his legs or not yet. It’s a wait and see type of thing." 

"Mr. Tracy." Virgil was standing a few steps back from the others, but shortened that distance by a step as he spoke. "I know this really isn’t the time for this, but I want to be part of your rescue organization. If you had been up and running, this might not have happened, right?" 

Jeff gave Virgil a gentle smile. "That’s hard to say. It happened rather fast. However I’m sure we could have gotten him and some of the others out of the boat faster than what WASP did." There was a bit of gravel to his voice, but it disappeared after a deep breath.

"Still, I want to help people like you do. I was so busy thinking about the logistics of working different places, I failed to see what my purpose would be in either place. To be able to help people like Gordon—who could ask for a better job than that?" 

Jeff reached out and pulled Virgil to him, giving him a half hug. "I knew I picked the right guy." 

Virgil couldn’t help but blush a little. He pulled away after a moment and straightened his hair. "I should probably get going, you’ll want to be with Gordon—" 

"Virgil, I said it before, you’re part of the family. If you want to stay you can." 

"But I’m not—" 

"That doesn’t matter to me." Jeff glanced at his sons and then nodded. "Tell you what. Not much is going to happen, Gordon’s not going to wake up for a few hours and even then I doubt he’ll be up to doing anything. Why don’t you find us a hotel and drag these two with you. Maybe see if you can get them to sleep a little bit." 

"Dad, I’m not—" 

"You heard him." Virgil smiled as he stepped in front of Scott. "He’s right. You’d be sitting there doing nothing. He’ll let you know if something happens. Let’s go and get a hotel and order a late night dinner. How does pizza sound?" 

"You’ll have to buy a few. I’m hungry and not happy." Alan stood, his arms crossed. "Only reason I’m going willingly is cause I know you’d be able to just throw me over your shoulder and I’d rather just walk myself." 

Virgil allowed a small smile. "Sounds like a deal." 

"Alright, let’s go." Scott sighed. "You will call if anything happens, right?" 

"I promise." Jeff gave his son a small salute before turning to go deeper into the hospital. 

—

"What are you doing here?" The voice was soft and distant. 

Virgil was so into what he was looking at that he almost didn’t register it. He looked up and smiled at Gordon laying in the bed next to him. "Your dad and Scott were arguing over who’s turn it was to stay so I sent them both to the hotel. Grandma Tracy took John and Alan out to find a more permanent place for everyone to stay." 

"Oh." 

"If you don’t want me here—"

"Nah, you’re fine." Gordon sighed a little. "I know they mean well, but it’s tiring with them around." 

"How do you mean?" 

"Scott is always saying that we’ll get through this, and all other kinds of pep talks. It doesn’t help, though I know he means well. Alan is even more hyper than usual like he’s trying to make up for me not being happy, but I know it’s just to cover up how miserable he is. The kid thinks my life is over and is taking it personally or something. John doesn’t talk much—of course that’s usual for him—he just frowns at me when he thinks I’m not looking. And Dad—he just keeps reassuring me that WASP is going to pay for what they did, but there’s nothing he can do." 

"I’m not so sure about that." Virgil tilted his head a little at his tablet and smiled. 

"What do you mean?" 

"That crash was a bad one. There were forty-seven crew onboard, twenty died before they could get rescued, and the rest were left with severe injuries like you. The World Council forced their hand and demanded WASP release the details of the crash and the hydrofoil designs." 

"Wow, I’m surprised WASP agreed." 

"It was either that or the GDF was going to go in and get it themselves." 

"And? What did the report say?" 

"Crap. It said a lot of crap. It did nothing but talk in circles, blaming this person and that. The autopsies of those that died showed that they died long after the accident. Everyone survived the initial crash, but since WASP didn’t act as fast as they could so many died. Your Dad thinks the death toll would have been a half dozen at most if it had been anyone else responding." 

"Shit." 

"Shit, indeed." Virgil flipped through some pages on his tablet and showed Gordon a diagram of the ship in question. "Then there’s the hydrofoil itself. Gordon, there are so many flaws with this design, it should have never been built in the first place. Someone’s head is going to roll for green lighting its construction." 

"Is Dad really going to sue?" 

"Not personally I don’t think. But he’s going to help other families get something." 

"Good." 

It grew quiet for a bit as Gordon stared off into nothing. Virgil went back to his tablet but glanced over at him. "I’m going to be working on the island. I don't know if anyone told you." 

"No, they hadn’t. I’m glad. I think you’ll be great doing that." 

"Thanks. I know this may be too soon, but I sketched something for you." Virgil held up his tablet again and displayed a diving apparatus that was controlled with the arms and hands rather than with the legs. "I thought about wrapping the legs in like a dolphin tail or something, but wasn’t sure if that was really practical or not." 

Gordon looked at the picture for a few moments before looking up at Virgil. "Do you think I’ll be able to swim again?" 

"I have no doubt you will." Virgil smiled at him. "I was even talking with Brains about a sub that you could use so you could still do some of your oceanography type stuff." 

"But I couldn’t be in IR." 

Virgil raised an eyebrow at that. "I thought you didn’t want to be part of it." 

Gordon took in a deep breath and let it out. "I didn’t think I did either, but after this—IR would do a lot more good than WASP. They’re not horrible—not like what Dad thinks—but they do need some help—they’re too wrapped up in their own conspiracy theories." 

"Well, hopefully now they’ll start making some changes. And if you want to be a part of IR, I’m sure Brains and I can figure something out." 

"You know what?" Gordon cracked a small rare smile. "When I first heard you were leaving your family and coming over here, I thought you were crazy. Why leave all that for nothing? But now, I’m glad you’re here. You kind of balance out all the idiots in this family—including me." 

Virgil couldn’t help but laugh at that which made Gordon’s smile a touch brighter. "Thanks. I appreciate it. And I promise, I won’t give up on helping you become a member of IR as long you you don’t give up on yourself, deal?" 

"Deal." Gordon yawned a bit. "I kind of wish you’d always been my brother. You’d have been much more fun to prank than John." 

"I’m sure you’ll make up for it once we’re all on the island together." Virgil watched as Gordon fell asleep wondering as well what it would have been like growing up with four brothers. 

But it didn’t matter because they were brothers now.


End file.
